


Sotto la cintura

by AThousandSuns1



Series: Poliamore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angst, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strong Female Characters, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: James, ex-pugile, vorrebbe solo bersi una birra in santa pace in uno squallido pub, ma il proposito sfuma quando vede entrare Arthur, uno dei ragazzi che ha tolto dalla strada e allenato negli anni, nonché l'ultima persona che credeva di rivedere.Arthur è tornato a Sunderland dopo dieci anni di assenza, peccato che debba lavorare per il gangster, ops, uomo d'affari, locale.Claire ce l'ha con entrambi, per motivi diversi, e le loro stronzate cominciano a stancarla - certe volte vorrebbe solo prenderli a pugni.Ma quando il segreto di Arthur viene fuori, cambia tutto, e il pericolo diventa reale.Minilong sviluppata a partire da prompt del p0rnfest 14, organizzato da Lande di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Poliamore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202207
Kudos: 1





	1. Slugger (Picchiatore)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: M/M. "Dovrei essere ubriaco per fare sesso con te." "Allora inizia a bere."

James scende dallo sgabello e lascia le sterline sul bancone. «Grazie, Mike.»

«A domani, CP.»

James scuote la testa e si morde la lingua. Si avvia verso l'uscita, ma dopo un paio di passi si ferma e all'improvviso non ricorda come si respira. Con le dita raddrizza gli occhiali e chiude l'occhio sinistro per mettere meglio a fuoco il punto vicino alla porta.

Non si sbaglia, è proprio Arthur quello fermo sulla soglia. 

Dieci anni, un occhio andato a puttane, e ci ha messo comunque un solo istante a riconoscerlo.

Arthur alza il mento e si avvia verso di lui. 

«James, è bello rivederti.» Arthur gli tende una mano e James per un istante è tentato di stenderlo con un bel gancio, invece gli stringe la mano, abbastanza forte da fargli male, però. Arthur deglutisce, ma non abbassa lo sguardo. «Ti offro una birra?» 

«Stavo andando via.»

Arthur si morde le labbra e per un attimo torna ad essere il ragazzino allampanato che James ha conosciuto vent'anni prima. «Sarà per la prossima volta, allora.»

«Prossima volta?» James lo squadra dall'alto in basso. 

«Sono tornato per restare.»

James si morde la lingua per non imprecare, i suoi ragazzi avevano ragione. E poi i suoi pensieri corrono a Claire. Cazzo.

«La vuoi quella birra, adesso?»

«Meglio un whisky» mormora.

Se ne stanno in silenzio finché Mike non serve i whisky, perplesso, ma nessuno dei due beve.

Arthur sospira abbastanza forte da farsi sentire sopra il baccano del pub. «Non sono tornato per… starti tra i piedi.»

«A me pare di sì.» 

Un altro sospiro. «Come va con la palestra?» 

James, suo malgrado, sorride. «Piena di ragazzini idioti che vorrebbero fare i gangster. Mi ricordano te.» 

«Non volevo mica fare il gangster.» 

«No, volevi fare a botte ed eri un idiota. Lo sei ancora.»

Arthur alza gli occhi al cielo. «Sono passati dieci anni, le persone cambiano.»

«Sapevo da un po' che eri tornato a Sunderland, e so per chi lavori. Perciò sì, sei ancora un idiota.» 

«I tuoi ragazzi dovrebbero smetterla di ficcanasare in giro.» Una scrollata di spalle. «Folk paga bene.» 

«Non ne dubito.» 

Arthur abbassa un po' la voce, freddo. «Faccio quello che devo.» 

Sembra davvero che ci creda, nelle stronzate che dice. «Scommetto che gli succhi pure l'uccello, se te lo chiede gentilmente, ovvio.» 

«Geloso?» 

James non fiata. I capelli castani di Arthur sono più corti di come ricordava, impeccabili e tirati all'indietro; la barba rossiccia è folta, ma curata.

Sotto il cappotto pesante, indossa una camicia azzurra ben stirata e una cravatta nera, sottile. I pantaloni cadono bene sulle gambe muscolose, devono essere su misura; le scarpe lucide sono di certo italiane, del tipo che James non potrebbe mai permettersi - non che desideri vestirsi come un damerino, tuta e sneakers vanno benissimo, grazie tante. 

Arthur si muove sullo sgabello e lo sguardo di James torna sul suo viso. Sulla fronte intravede un paio di rughe, ma Arthur è ancora giovane. Più giovane di lui. Troppo giovane, e abbastanza scemo da immischiarsi con uno come Folk. 

La mano di James, inerte sulla propria coscia, si chiude a pugno. Vorrebbe chiedergli di Claire, dirgli - ordinargli - di starle alla larga. Però Claire sa badare a sé stessa, e James detesta ammetterlo, ma anche lui è un idiota. «Dovrei essere ubriaco per fare sesso con te.» 

Le labbra di Arthur si stendono in un ghigno mentre gli passa il bicchiere ancora pieno. «Allora inizia a bere.»

Cristo, quanto vorrebbe stenderlo. Un colpo solo, ben assestato sulla sua testa dura, un K.O. da manuale.

Invece afferra il bicchiere e getta la testa all'indietro, il whisky scadente è fuoco liquido nella sua gola. 

A quarantaquattro anni suonati, James non credeva che si sarebbe ritrovato in un bagno lurido, le spalle al muro gelido e un uomo che gli tira giù i pantaloni senza troppe cerimonie. Nemmeno ricorda l'ultima volta che gli è capitato. Forse quando ancora boxava per soldi, quando la gente ha cominciato a chiamarlo CP,  _ Counter Puncher _ , quando Arthur era ancora un ragazzino arrabbiato.

A James piaceva rintanarsi in qualche angolo buio con uno sconosciuto, quando vinceva, ma soprattutto quando perdeva, e le botte prese facevano un male cane. Era bello non essere soli. L'uomo nel bagno con lui stasera, però, non è uno sconosciuto.

James abbassa lo sguardo su Arthur, sa che dovrebbe fermarlo. Ma Arthur non è più uno dei ragazzini che James ha allenato negli anni nella sua palestra, per portarli via dalla strada, per dar loro qualcosa da fare nei pomeriggi umidi a Sunderland - meglio boxare che spacciare.

No, Arthur ora è un adulto, che è tornato in città dopo dieci anni di silenzio solo per finire nelle grinfie di Folk, quel bastardo.

A che cazzo è servito allenarlo? Che gran spreco del suo tempo.

Dovrebbe fermarlo, sì.

Ma Arthur comincia a succhiarglielo e James si mangia le parole perché, diamine, quando cazzo gli ricapita alla sua età?

James gli afferra i capelli, tenta di dettare il ritmo, di rallentarlo, ma pare che Arthur abbia intenzione di farlo venire il prima possibile.

L'idiota sostiene il suo sguardo mentre lo prende più che può e poi si ritira fino a succhiargli la punta, solo per spingersi di nuovo contro il suo cazzo e strozzarcisi, ancora e ancora, veloce, troppo veloce.

James strizza le palpebre, gli occhiali sono scesi sulla punta del suo naso; prova a pensare ai costosi pantaloni di Arthur che stanno a contatto col pavimento sudicio, ma niente da fare, pensa solo a come gli cadono sulla fronte ciocche di capelli castani, agli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi, alle pupille dilatate e al respiro mozzo.

E poi Arthur stringe la mano sulla sua erezione, alla base, prima di seguire i movimenti della sua bocca, la lingua che lo stuzzica sulla punta ogni volta che si allontana da James, senza però lasciarlo mai, senza interrompere il contatto.

Arthur scopa come combatte, senza particolare grazia ma senza risparmiarsi un colpo, tutto attacco e niente pazienza. Però spesso funziona. Questa volta funziona.

James viene in un lasso di tempo imbarazzante, ma Arthur continua a succhiarlo, più lento, ora. Si stacca da James solo per assicurarsi che lo stia guardando mentre ingoia.

Cristo.

Arthur ridacchia e passa la lingua un'ultima volta sul suo cazzo, dalla base alla punta.

«Lo sapevo che ce l'avevi grosso.»

«Coglione» esala James, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Arthur si rimette in piedi e abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia.

«Quei pantaloni non sono fatti per stare su un pavimento così lercio.»

«La prossima volta ci starò più attento.» Arthur esce dal gabinetto e apre l'acqua del lavandino.

La prossima volta. Merda. James ne approfitta per tirarsi su i pantaloni.

«Alla prossima, CP» dice Arthur prima di uscire.

Lo sa che James odia quel soprannome.

Coglione.


	2. Out-Fighter (Stilista)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: F/M. Tra un tentativo di omicidio a una notte di passione il passo è più breve di quanto non si creda.

Claire afferra il suo coltello preferito e si muove sicura nel buio, conosce l'officina come le sue tasche. D'altronde, è la sua officina.

Sente borbottare un'imprecazione e si rende conto che chiunque sia entrato sta tentando di accendere le luci.

Lo fa lei per prima e non appena distingue la sagoma dell'uomo lì accanto, gli porta il coltello alla gola.

«Gesù, Claire, sono io!»

Arthur? Claire stringe la presa sul manico del coltello. Dev'essere uno scherzo. La tentazione di premere più forte la lama contro la carne di Arthur è forte. 

«Un motivo in più per puntarti un coltello alla gola.»

«Touché» sussurra Arthur mentre alza i palmi in segno di resa. 

Claire sospira e ficca il coltello a scatto nella tasca della sua tuta. «Sei proprio un imbecille a entrare qui così.»

«Certe cose non cambiano, immagino.»

È allora che Claire nota i vestiti. Gocce di pioggia imperlano il cappotto nero che sembra bello caldo, camicia e cravatta, e scarpe che costano quanto il suo affitto, a giudicare da quanto luccicano. 

«Le cose ti vanno bene, uh?»

«Non così tanto, ho forato.»

«E fammi indovinare, devi assolutamente essere da qualche altra parte stasera.»

«Una consegna per il mio capo.» 

«Allora non voglio saperlo.» 

Arthur allarga le braccia. «Nulla di illegale, o non sarei qui.» 

«Tipico di te, sparire per dieci anni e tornare quando ti serve un favore insulso.» Si sforza di apparire spavalda, il tono freddo - è stanca di essere arrabbiata.

Le spalle di Arthur si incurvano appena, ma se ne sta zitto. 

Claire assottiglia lo sguardo. «Mille sterline.» 

«Mille? Ma sei pazza?»

«Mille e cinquecento ora, mettile sul conto del tuo capo. Va' a prendere l'auto e non ti muovere da qui mentre lavoro o ti accoltello.» 

Arthur alza di nuovo le mani, ma tiene quella boccaccia chiusa e va a recuperare l'auto, poi smonta e si affloscia su una sedia lì vicino.

Qualche minuto e sparirà di nuovo, Claire deve solo lavorare in fretta. Il suo cuore batte un po' più veloce nel petto, e si sforza di respirare in modo regolare, come quando medita. Con la coda dell'occhio sbircia Arthur, che non le ha staccato gli occhi di dosso da quand'è rientrato.

La meditazione non può aiutarla, ora.

Gli occhi di Arthur non sono cambiati, quanto al resto…

In quello sconosciuto ben vestito è rimasto poco del bambino che la difendeva dai bulli prima che lei imparasse a farlo; del ragazzino che la riempiva di complimenti anche se il suo viso era costellato di lentiggini, era piatta come una tavola e si vestiva da maschio; dell'uomo con cui è cresciuta, si è allenata, ha condiviso il ring. Possibile che non abbia significato nulla?

Arthur si schiarisce la voce. «Ho sentito che hai rilevato l'officina.»

Claire maneggia il crick, poi comincia a svitare i dadi della ruota, il metallo è freddo sotto le sue dita. «Ho sentito che lavori per un criminale.»

«Il proprietario di un casinò» puntualizza.

«Stessa cosa, anche supponendo che tutto ciò che accade lì dentro sia legale.» E tutti a Sunderland sanno che non è così.

Arthur ha la decenza di star zitto, di nuovo.

Via la ruota vecchia, su la nuova. Claire è quasi libera, Arthur sta quasi per sparire.

Claire deglutisce e spera che lui non noti il tremore delle sue mani, che sfrega sulla tuta già macchiata d'olio quando si rialza.

Arthur ha già il denaro in mano e Claire afferra le banconote, le conta mentre Arthur tenta di nascondere un ghigno.

Claire invece non sorride mentre intasca i soldi. «Non credevo che ti avrei rivisto.»

Arthur esita. «L'esercito è stato più duro di quello che credevo. Non che… Mi dispiace, di essere partito così, di non essere tornato prima, e-»

«Di non aver più dato notizie di te?» Claire si sfrega il viso con una mano, è piuttosto sicura di essersi macchiata la guancia d'olio di motore. Pensava che la loro amicizia contasse qualcosa, che tutte le merdate che hanno sopportato insieme da ragazzini contassero qualcosa. Vorrebbe dirglielo, invece sospira. «Stai attento.» 

Arthur le sfiora la guancia con il pollice, cerca di sfregare via l'olio di motore.

Oh, no. 

Claire è costretta ad alzare parecchio il mento per fissare lo sguardo sui suoi occhi azzurri e, in un istante, gli si arrende. 

È così che combatte Arthur, non concede tregue, non esita, i colpi vanno sempre a segno - Claire è veloce sui piedi, ma non può evitarli, o forse è stanca di farlo.

Arthur si china su di lei, le prende il viso tra le mani e la bacia, la lingua s'insinua subito nella sua bocca, e lei non riesce a trattenere un gemito. Le mani sul suo viso sono bollenti, ma si staccano da lei per abbassarle i pantaloni.

Claire fa lo stesso con quelli di Arthur e libera la sua erezione dalla stoffa. Al diavolo, lo vuole almeno quanto lui la vuole, e non deve significare nulla. Non sono più le persone che erano dieci anni fa, non è nemmeno sicura di voler sapere chi è diventato Arthur mentre era lontano da Sunderland. 

La posa sul cofano e Claire si avvinghia alla sua vita con le gambe.

«Il tuo capo lo sa che usi l'auto per i tuoi porci comodi?» Lo stuzzica, come ha sempre fatto, perché è meglio che urlargli contro o tenergli il broncio.

«Tecnicamente non siamo nell'auto» mormora contro il suo orecchio prima di morderle il lobo, forte abbastanza da farle male, ma non abbastanza da soddisfarla.

Bastardo. 

È lui a gemere quando affonda dentro di lei e quella reazione la inebria, anche se è sciocco da parte sua.

Lascia che sia lui a dettare il ritmo, Claire si limita a incontrare ogni sua spinta. Dimentica la carrozzeria fredda sotto di lei e l'umidità nell'officina che dovrebbe farla rabbrividire; invece, ha tanto caldo.

Ha desiderato così tanto, così a lungo averlo dentro di sé e ora che sta accadendo vorrebbe fuggire. Perché ama quelle mani bollenti che le afferrano i fianchi, le dita premute nella carne, la bocca di Arthur che morde le sue labbra. Ama che sia dentro di lei e si odia per questo.

Arthur scosta la treccia in cui Claire ha raccolto i capelli per baciarle il collo, poi la bocca scende a succhiare la pelle tenera dei piccoli seni. Claire si aggrappa alle sue spalle e con una mano gli tira i capelli; fa del suo meglio per non dargli la soddisfazione di sentirla gemere ancora e, muta, lo sfida a fare lo stesso. Arthur invece affonda il viso nel suo collo e singhiozza contro la sua pelle senza ritegno.

Quei gemiti la trascinano sempre più vicina all'orgasmo e quando si porta una mano tra le cosce nel tentativo di darsi sollievo, Arthur le afferra il polso e prende il suo posto. Le strappa un gemito e sorride mentre la tocca tra le cosce senza alcuna delicatezza.

Potrebbe tenergli testa, invece posa la mano sulla sua e gli mostra ciò di cui ha bisogno. Non c'è modo di tornare indietro, ora.

I movimenti di Arthur si fanno più scoordinati mentre i muscoli di Claire si tendono e la tensione nel suo ventre raggiunge l'apice prima di affievolirsi con le ultime spinte di Arthur.

«Gesù, Claire.»

Claire si concede solo un istante abbracciata a lui per godersi il suo calore, prima di spingerlo via, anche se il suo corpo protesta a quel vuoto improvviso. Salta giù dal cofano e si sistema la tuta.

«Devo chiudere, sparisci.» Per fortuna non c'è tremore nella sua voce.

Arthur apre la bocca per replicare, ma finisce per richiuderla e montare nella Mercedez.

Claire osserva i fanali posteriori che scompaiono, inghiottiti da una nebbia sottile, prima tornare in ufficio per chiudere.

Troppo tardi per tornare indietro.


End file.
